


If Trees Could Talk

by Craveforthegrave



Series: Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: I stan a boi who loves his lizard more than life ok, M/M, Multi, That's it, boys being rowdy and dumb happens, no lizards were harmed in the making of this fic, steamy TharaFrong kiss happens, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craveforthegrave/pseuds/Craveforthegrave
Summary: A very unfortunate occurrence happens because of dumbassery, which leads to Frong having to distract Thara for a while.Frong ends up being the one distracted.Heh heh.
Relationships: Thara/Frong, Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Series: Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752529
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	If Trees Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I'm assuming the room situation is gonna be like the volunteer camp in 2gether where it's one communal room with all the beds? That's what I'm envisioning in my head, and it makes sense for the scenario I created in my head. It's all just an excuse for my fave side couple to smooch, really..

Frong could hear the commotion before he saw it.  
"Oyyyy, BOSS!!! Give it back!"  
He turned the corner into the doorway of the room and saw boss leaping across the beds, grasping something in his right hand, trying to get away from Bohn, as he threw it to King, he could make out that it was a stuffed toy. King overestimated the jump the catch it, and slipped on the bed, sending something flying across the floor and the lid popped open. Out popped Cupcake, and waddled away under a bed out of sight.  
Everyone held a collective breath..  
"Shiiiiiaaaaaaaa..." At that moment, Duen came out if the bathroom and noticed his stuffed animal in the middle of the room, along with the mess of the lizard's bed spread across the floor.  
"Oyyy!! What happened? Why is teddy on the floor and where is cupcake?" He said, as he smacked Bohn's arm, immediately assuming he was responsible. "Ay! It was them who stole teddy!" Bohn shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Boss in the bed trying to be a mask of innocence, and King on the floor nursing his foot.  
Frong saw this conversation going nowhere good, if they kept pointing fingers. Thara would show up and freak out that they lost his pet. He stepped into the room and walked up to the group. "Thara could come in here any minute.." Frong said anxiously. That seemed to give Duen and lightbulb moment and he looked from the boys to Frong with wide eyes. "P'Frong! You must go find P'Thara and keep him distracted! We'll find cupcake and text you when it's safe to come back." He uttered quickly, and started to push Frong out the door before he could protest. 

It didn't take long for him to find the doctor. He rounded the corner and almost bumped into him, sipping an offensively red drink from a straw. "Oh! P'Frong, hi! I was just about to go see my cupcake." He said in an utterly gleeful tone. He didn't this mood to change. "P....do you want to go for a walk under the shade of the trees for a while?" Frong asks a little shyly. He really hopes he says yes. Otherwise he's really out of ideas on how to distract the boy.  
Thara looks a little surprised by this, but nods. Before he can say any more, Frong grabs his wrist and starts walking towards to the trees. Enjoying the light breeze the shade gives them in this gloriously hot day. Now that they're walking, he's got to figure out how to keep a conversation going so Thara doesn't get bored too quickly before Frong gets the go-ahead text to come back..  
"P...P'Thara, I'm.. I'm glad you decided to come on the trip. It's nice to have someone I know here."  
He says in a soft tone, daring not to look up so Thara won't see his face colouring all the way to his ears and threatening to move all the way down to his chest. "Ah.. P'Frong I'm glad too. It's nice to be able to relax, take a holiday from studies and work with my cupcake.." that makes Frong look up and panic a little, what if he starts getting too sentimental and decides to go back? This won't do! He needs another distraction. "..Is the hospital stressful?" He jumps out with, it's definitely the wrong thing to say, but he needed to veer the conversation away from cupcake. He still hasn't gotten a text from Duen. Thara hesitates for a brief second before saying "Not stressful, but it's just hard sometimes seeing people and their families in pain, even if we can help them." That melts Frong's heart a little bit. He wasn't expecting that answer. He squeezes Thara's wrist a little unconsciously. "I mostly love my job, though! I like helping people and putting smiles on their faces. I even show some of the kids pictures of cupcake in little hats to cheer them to when they're very sad...oh I am definitely going to need to take some holiday pictures with her!" He exclaimed excitedly. Oh no, how does he always manage to bring the conversation back to the lizard? This was getting out of hand..he needs resort to extreme measures. 

Before he could think better of it, he pushed Thara up against a tree and moved in for an absolutely searing kiss. Putting as much enthusiasm as he possibly could, licking his way into Thara's mouth. His brain soon caught up with what he had just initiated and he froze, pulling back. "Shiiaa...sorry I didn't even-" Thara grabbed him by the hip with his left hand and with he took Frong's hand with his right and swing them around so fast, pinning his wrist over his head as he dove back in for another kiss. Frong opened up for him immediately and let the other boy suck his tongue into his mouth as he pushed his thigh between his legs. Frong let out a tiny moan and grinded down without thinking. Thara slid the hand on his hip up his ribs, pressing hard over his chest before placing it in the side of his neck firmly. Grazing his thumb over his Adam's apple as he continue to kiss the life out of him. He's never been more aroused in his entire life. Frong pinned in place by the force of Thara's body, tries to moves hips slightly, only for the other boy to inch away slightly, just so hear him beg. "P'Tharaaa...." He moans, trying to regain the friction he just lost. With that, Thara gives him one final bruising in kiss, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, slides his hands back down to his waist and pulls back. Frong tries to chase his mouth as he does. "We probably shouldn't do this here...later. Somewhere more private." Thara declares in a soft tone, before removing his hands from Frong's body and walks off. He's too stunned to even remember that he was supposed to be distracting Thara. "Shiiaa.." and fishes his phone out of his pocket. 

He checks for a text. 

Duen: Crisis averted! Sent - 15m ago.

...oh. Well he guesses it worked then.  
He smooths out his shirt and hair, trying to collect himself. Mentally preparing himself to go back. Nervous anticipation bubbling in his gut at the promise of later..

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I'm not even sure if this is spicy enough or not? I have a very specific image created in my head and I don't know if the words accurately portrayed what I wanted out of this, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I have a feeling poor cupcake is gonna escape that box in episode 13 and were gonna have a wild goose chase to find it.. it was the smoking gun as soon Thara held up that box 😂


End file.
